A Different Kinda Sailor Moon Story Part One
by Etolie De Nuit
Summary: What would happen if Queen Serenity (Princess Serena's mother) actually survived the moon kingdom and came to earth to live with her family? Well if you read this story that question will be answered.
1. New Neighbors

Chapter One

New Neighbors

One day a beautiful young lady and a teenage girl move into Tokyo, Japan.

Their names are: Kaleigh Ann Nicole Serenity and Jessika Misha Harmony Malone.

"We need nick names sis so know one will find out that you're Queen Serenity" Jessika says.

"You're absolutely right sis" Kaleigh agrees.

"I'll go by Jess and you can go by Leah" Jessika says.

"I like those nicknames" Kaleigh replies.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get the door sis" Jess says.

Kaleigh smiles at Jessika.

Jessika walks over and opens the door.

A cute little girl and young man are standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, my name is Tristan Lee Nathan Serenity and this my daughter Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" the young man says.

"My name is Jess Malone and my sister is around here somewhere" Jess replies.

Kaleigh walks into the hallway from the living room and she heard the conversation.

"Hi, there I'm Jess's sister Leah" Kaleigh says.

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood" Tristan replies.

"Thanks Tristan and Seraphina" Leah says.

"How are old are you two?" Serena asks looking at Jess & Leah.

"I'm thirty-two years and Jess is fifteen" years Leah answers.

"Well I'm twenty-eight and Seraphina will be ten in four months" Tristan says.

"I wanted to let you know that I don't like my real and I prefer to be called Serena" Seraphina replies.

"What do you have against your real name?" Leah asks.

"Oh nothing it's just people have a hard time pouncing it" Serena answers.

"I can side with you there" Leah says.

"Leah is not a hard to pounce" Tristan replies.

"My real is hard to pounce" Leah says.

"What is your real name?" Tristan asks.

"I can't tell you that right now Tristan so be patience and you will find out soon" Leah answers.

Serena gets this confused look on her face.

"Do you like it here Leah & Jess?" Tristan asks.

"I like it here Tristan but I can't speak for my sister" Jess answers.

"I love it here Leah" says.

Serena looks up at her dad.

"Can we go home now daddy?" Serena asks.

"What's the hurry my darling?" Tristan asks.

"Daddy please stop the mushy talk" Serena yells.

"Well answer my question and I will stop the mushy talk" Tristan says.

"I want to phone Mikeala" Serena replies.

"Who is Mikeala?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala is one of my many friends" Serena answers.

"What are your other friends' names?" Leah asks.

"My friends names are: Rayleen Bethany Valerie Hino, Wilhelmina Avery Patrice Aino , Letitia Rowena Naomi Kino , Setsuna Hisa Amaya Maioh , Amara Sakura Lyra Tenou, Michelle Hitsomi Naoko Kaioh, Darien Marcus Jeffrey Shields, Elizabeth Rochelle Noelle Foreman, Vanessa Joanne Rachel Marshall, Keiko Yasa Aneko Mazurka, Nani Kasha Meako Kanzaka Melvin Davey Curtis Guiro , Molly Ashleigh Lacey Baker, Gregory Kaiya Carlos Urawa, Dijonay Mileena Kortney Lewis, Petra Aristae Diamond Syms, Irene Hermione Kelsey Angler Lorena Talia Farrah Ramsey, Starr Gertrude Isabella Winston, Genevieve Judith Lena Rollins Rosalind Bonita Alameda Gillespie, Nerissa Monica Paige Jarvick, Tayatana Sofia Richelle Petrossian and Nevilla Leighanne Gretchen Delancey" Serena answers.

"That's a lot of friends Serena" Leah says.

"Yeah I know" Serena replies

"What is Mikeala's whole name?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala's whole name is Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno" Serena answers.

"What are Mikeala's parent's names?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala's parent's names are Francesca Stephanie Amelia Mizuno and Christopher Sebastian Andrew Mizuno" Serena answers.

"Why did you want to know who Mikeala's parents are?" Tristan asks.

"I know them that's all Leah" answers.

"How do you Mikeala's parents?" Tristan asks.

"I met them at the mall the other day when I was shopping" Leah answers.

"Come on daddy" Serena wines.

Serena and Tristan walks back to their house.

Serena walks out to the kitchen, she picks up the phone and dials Mikeala's number.

"This is Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno" Mikeala says.

"Hi, Mikeala its Seraphina" Serena replies.

"Hi Princess Seraphina" Mikeala says.

"Are you still coming to my sleepover tonight?" Serena asks.

"Yes I am Serena" Mikeala answers.

"Can you phone the others to remind them?" Serena asks.

"I can do that Serena Mikeala" answers.

Serena and Mikeala hang up on each other.

"Is Mikeala still coming to your sleepover honey?" Tristan asks.

"Yes, Mikeala is still coming and she is phoning the others to remind" Serena answers.

"Well I'm going to the kitchen to make some goodies for your sleepover" Tristan says.

"Okay I can't wait to eat them" Serena replies.

Tristan walks out to the kitchen.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that Serena?" Tristan yells from the kitchen.

Serena walks over and opens the door to find Leah standing on the other side.

"Hi again Serena" Leah says.

"Hiya Leah" Serena replies.

"Where is your father?" Leah asks.

"My father is the kitchen making some goodies" Serena answers.

**"Tristan cooking now that's a miracle because my husband never cooks"** Leah thinks to herself.

Tristan walks into the hallway where Serena and Leah are talking.

"Hi daddy" Serena says.

"Hello again Tristan" Leah replies.

Hi Serena and Leah" Tristan says.

"Did you make the goodies?" Leah asks.

"Serena you told Leah what I was doing" Tristan yells.

Tristan looks at Serena with an anger face.

"No, Leah asked me where you were so I told her" Serena says.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you" Serena Tristan replies.

"Did you phone Mikeala yet?" Leah asks.

"Yeah I phone Mikeala" Serena answers.

"Why did you want to phone Mikeala anyway?" Leah asks.

"I'm having a sleepover party tonight" Serena answers.

"Did you phone you're other friends?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala is going to phone them for me" Serena answers.

"Oh yeah I completely the reason why I came over here in the first place Leah" says.

"What was the reason you came over here?" Tristan asks.

"I came over to see if you had any sugar" Leah answers.

"What for Leah?" Tristan asks.

"I wanted to make sugar cookies but I realized that I didn't have any sugar" Leah answers.

Tristan looks a away for a minute.

"I'll let you have some sugar on two conditions Leah" Tristan says.

"What are the conditions Tristan?" Leah asks.

"You bring over some sugar cookies when they're done and that you help me out with "Serena's sleepover because it won't be easy looking after 7 pre-teens" Tristan answers.

Sure I'll bring over enough cookies for everyone that will be here tonight and I'll gladly help you look after Serena & her friends tonight" Leah replies.

"Thanks a lot Leah" Tristan says.

"I'll go get you the sugar Serena replies.

Thank you Serena" Leah says.

"My father has a bad back and he can't doing any reaching up high because he might put a strain on his back and make it worse" Serena replies.

Serena walks out the kitchen.

"Serena really cares about you Tristan" Leah says.

"Yeah we have gotten really close over the past 4 and half years" Tristan replies.

"Where's your wife?" Leah asks.

"I'm not sure if she survived the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom" Tristan answers.

"You're King Serenity" Leah says with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes I am Leah" Tristan replies.

"Serena is really Princess Seraphina Serenity" Leah says.

"Yeah that's right Leah" Tristan replies.

"That is so cool" Leah says.

Serena walks in with the sugar and passes it to Leah.

"Here is the sugar" Leah Serena replies.

"Thanks Tristan and I'll see you in a little while" Leah says.

"Leah you can keep the sugar because we have tons in the cupboard" Tristan replies.

"See ya later Leah" Serena says.

Leah walks over to her house.


	2. The Sleepover

Chapter Two

The Sleepover

All of a sudden the doorbells rings.

Serena opens the door to find Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Amara and Michelle standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Princess Seraphina" Lita says.

"Hiya Princess Letitia" Serena replies.

"Are you going to let us in?" Lita asks.

"Yeah come in girls" Serena answers.

They all walk into the house with Serena.

"Wow, you've got a great place here Serena" Amara replies.

"Thanks Amara" Serena says.

Tristan walks into the living room with a tray full goodies that he made for Serena's sleepover.

"Are those for us Tristan?" Mikeala asks.

"Yes they are Mikeala" Tristan answers.

"Did you make them Tristan?" Letitia asks.

"Yes, I did Letitia" Tristan answers.

"I didn't know you could cook" Tristan Letitia says.

"Well I can Letitia" Tristan replies.

"You should taste his spaghetti its awesome" Serena says.

The scouts exchange looks with each other.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings again.

Tristan puts the tray of goodies down on the coffee table, he walks into the hallway and opens the door to find Leah on the other side.

"I'm here to help you now" Leah says.

"Come on in Leah" Tristan replies.

Leah and Tristan walk into the living room

"Who are you?" Amara asks looking at Leah.

"My name is Leah and I just moved into the neighborhood" Leah answers.

"What are you doing here?" Letitia asks.

"Tristan asked me to help him with this sleepover" Leah answers.

"Oh I was just wondering" Letitia replies.

"I know your are Serena but could you please tell me who's who" Leah says.

"I'm Letitia Kino but everyone call me Lita" Letitia replies.

"I'm Wilhelmina Aino but please call me Mina" Wilhelmina says.

"I am Amara Tenou and this is my cousin Michelle Kaioh" Amara replies.

"I'm Rayleen Hino but call me Raye" Rayleen says.

"Hi, I'm Setsuna Meioh" Setsuna replies.

"I'm Mikeala Mizuno but I prefer to be called Ami" Mikeala says.

"It's nice to meet you all" Leah replies.

"What's in the paper bag?" Setsuna asks.

Leah looks at and then she starts to smile.

There are sugar cookies in here Leah answers.

"I love sugar cookies" Setsuna says.

"Can we do something now?" Serena asks.

"We could watch a movie" Lita answers.

"Which movie should we watch?" Ami asks.

"I'll pick one out" Serena answers.

"Okay you go right ahead" Amara says.

Serena walks over to the movie cabinet and takes out "The Parent Trap".

"What did you chose Serena?" Tristan asks.

"I chose "The Parent Trap" and hope that is okay with everyone Serena answers.

"That movie sounds good to us" Leah, Tristan, Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, Michelle, Setsuna and Amara say together.

"Can you not do that again?" Serena asks.

"Did we scare you Serena?" Tristan asks.

Serena nods her head.

Leah looks at Tristan and then lets out a long sigh.

"Is there something wrong Leah?" Amara asks.

**"Yeah there is Princess Amara but I can't tell you because the Tristan would find out who I really I am and it's too early for my secret to be revealed just yet"** Leah thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing much Tristan" Leah answers.

"I somehow don't believe you at all" Tristan says.

"Well that's the truth so better believe me or else there will be trouble" Leah yells.

"There is no need to lash out at me Leah" Tristan says.

"I'm sorry Tristan" Leah replies.

"It's okay Leah but don't let it happen again okay" Tristan says.

"It won't happen again Tristan" Leah replies.

The scouts exchange looks again.

**"Why do I get the feeling that I know you Leah?"** Amara thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking about cuz?" Michelle asks.

"Its nothing Michelle" Amara answers.

"Are you going to put that movie in Serena?" Ami asks.

"I'm on it Ami so don't get to pushy" Serena answers.

Serena walks over to the TV, she turns it on, then she turns on VCR, she puts the in The Parent Trap and presses play.

"I haven't seen this movie in ages" Ami says.

"I want some popcorn" Amara replies.

"I'll make some popcorn for us" Tristan says.

"You're the greatest daddy" Serena replies.

Tristan smiles and walks out to kitchen to make the popcorn.

Leah sits in the big armchair by the door into kitchen.

"I like this chair a lot" Leah says.

"You'll have to move when my father comes back in because that's his favorite chair so he will want to sit in it" Serena replies.

"Leah you can sit in my chair" Tristan yells from the kitchen.

"Thanks Tristan" Leah says.

"Oh it's no problem because there are tons more chairs where I can sit" Tristan replies.

"Why are you being so nice to Leah?" Serena asks.

"Leah is a guest in our house tonight so we have to make her feel at home as much as possible" Tristan answers.

"Okay daddy" Serena says.

"Are you a little jealous Serena?" Leah asks.

"I'm not jealous at all" Serena answers.

"Well it sure seems that way to me" Leah says.

"I'm sorry if you think that way" Serena replies.

"We are trying to watch this movie" Amara says.

"Oh sorry everyone" Serena replies.

All of sudden the doorbell rings.

Serena jumps up off the sofa, she runs over and opens the door to find Darien standing there.

"Hi, Serena" Darien says.

"What are you doing here Darien?" Serena asks.

"I saw Ami, Michelle, Amara, Setsuna, Raye, Lita, and Mina heading over here so I came to see what's going on" Darien answers.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight" Serena answers.

"You didn't even bother to invite your best friend" Darien says.

"I'm sorry Darien but I guess I forgot" Serena replies.

"I'll let it go this time but don't let it happen again" Darien says.

"Come on in Darien" Serena replies.

Serena and Darien walk into the living room.

"Hiya Darien" Amara says.

"Who are you Darien?" asks looking at Leah.

"I'm Leah Malone and I just move in across the street" Leah answers.

"It's nice to meet you Leah" Darien says.

"Are you really good friends with Serena?" Leah asks.

"Serena and I are the best of friends" Darien answers.

"How long have you been friends?" Leah asks.

"We have been friends ever since I moved here 4 and half years ago" Serena answers.

"We are like siblings" Darien says.

"That's really cool Leah replies.

Leah you know you're right" Serena says.

"Well I'm glad you think that after the way we were arguing before" Leah replies.

"Yeah I'm really sorry that I was mean to you early" Serena says.

"That's okay Serena" Leah replies.

Tristan walks into the living room with the popcorn and puts it on the coffee table next to the goodies.

Tristan looks at the wall and lets a long sigh.

"What's wrong daddy?" Serena asks.

"There's nothing wrong Serena so just leave me alone" Tristan answers.

_"Tristan I know you're missing me but to tell you isn't a good idea and if I did then everyone here will find out who I am and you never tell how you feel because you don't like to show your feelings to anyone not even to me your own wife"_ Leah thinks to herself.


	3. A Funny Feeling

Chapter Three

A Funny Feeling

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing really Tristan" Leah answers.

"How old are you Darien?" Leah asks.

"I'm thirteen but I will be fourteen in August" Darien answers.

"Oh I was just curious" Leah says.

"I'm getting a funny feeling around you Leah" Amara replies.

Ami looks at Leah.

"Yeah I'm getting the same feeling too" Ami says.

"Yeah us too" Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita and Michelle say to together.

"I know what you mean kids cause I'm getting that feeling too but only mine is stronger" Tristan replies.

"Yeah me too Tristan" Setsuna says.

**"Oh no I hope they don't all figure out that I'm Queen Serenity"** Leah thinks to herself.

"Are we going to watch the movie that Serena picked out?" Raye asks.

Tristan sets the 5 bowls of popcorn on the coffee.

Serena puts in the movie into the VCR, she presses play and takes a seat next to Darien on the sofa.

Darien smiles and puts his arm around Serena's shoulder.

"The Parent Trap" starts to play.

The movie is over in 128 minutes.

It's only 8:00 0 clock.

"What are we going to do now?" Lita asks.

"We could have around of truth or dare" Ami suggests.

"That's a great idea Ami" Serena replies.

"Well since Ami suggested it the she can go first" Raye says.

"What do you pick Mikeala?" Leah asks.

"I pick dare Ami answers.

"I dare you to tell us if the name of guy like" Leah says.

"I think Gregory Urawa is really cute" Ami replies.

"It's Leah's turn now" Serena says.

"I pick dare too" Leah replies.

"I dare you tell us why we are all getting a funny feeling around you" Amara says.

"I can't tell you that Amara 'cause I want to keep it a secret a little longer" Leah replies.

Amara looks at Serena.

"Well in that case you'll have to do a consequence for your dare" Serena says.

"What is the consequence?" Leah asks.

"You have to kiss my father" Serena answers.

"Okay I do that consequence" Leah says.

"Well you can do the consequence anytime Leah Serena replies.

Leah leans over and kisses" Tristan on the cheek.

"Okay Tristan its your turn now" Mina says.

"I pick truth" Tristan replies.

"Is it true that you miss Kaleigh more then anything in the whole universe?" Amara asks.

"Yeah that's absolutely true" Tristan answers.

Darien looks at Tristan.

"Who is Kaleigh?" Darien asks.

"Kaleigh is my wife" Tristan answers.

"That would mean that Kaleigh is Serena's mother right" Darien says.

"Yeah that is right Dare" Tristan replies.

"Who going to go now?" Ami asks.

"I'll go Mikeala Darien answers.

"What do you pick Dare?" Ami asks.

"I pick dare Ami" Darien answers.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room" Ami says.

Darien leans over and kisses Serena on the cheek.

"Whoa, I didn't except you'd kiss me" Serena replies.

"It's your turn Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" Ami says.

"Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno don't you ever call me by whole name every again because I don't like my whole name" Serena yells.

"Will you just take your turn?" Ami asks.

"I pick truth Serena" answers.

"It is true that you have a crush on Darien?" Lita asks.

"No, I don't because Darien is my best friend" Serena answers.

_"I wish you did have a crush on me Serena because I have one on you but I'm to shy to tell you" _Darien thinks to himself.

"What are thinking about Darien?" Serena asks.

"Oh it's nothing important" Darien answers.

"Okay I was just wondering 'cause you were really caught up in your thoughts" Serena says.


	4. Serena's Upset Stomach

Chapter Four

Serena's Upset Stomach

"Who is going to go now?" Leah asks.

"I'll go now Leah" Michelle answers.

"What do you pick Michelle?" Leah asks.

"I pick truth Leah" Michelle answers.

"Is it true that Amara is really tour cousin?" Darien asks.

"Yes, Amara is my cousin" Michelle answers.

A few hours later everyone has two more turns.

"It's time for bed now" Tristan says.

"Do I have to go home now?" Darien asks.

"No, you can stay here Darien" Tristan answers.

"Where are we all going to sleep daddy?" Serena asks.

"I think the spare room will hold all of you" Tristan answers.

"Where do I sleep Tristan?" Leah asks.

"Leah you can sleep on the cot in my room" Tristan answers.

The scouts and Darien walk to the spare the room.

Leah and Tristan are in up in Tristan's room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Leah says.

"Yeah me too but I'm still getting a funny a feeling around you Leah" Tristan replies.

"What are you doing on Thursday?" Leah asks.

"I've got to go the hospital to have a mouthy check-up" Tristan answers.

"I can always tell you at another time so you set up the cot for me" Leah says .

"Okay I do that right now" Tristan replies .

Thanks a lot Tristan says .

You're Welcome Leah Tristan replies .

Leah looks at away for a few minutes.

Tristan walks over to the closet, he opens the it up, he takes out the cot and sets it up for Leah.

Leah falls onto the cot.

Tristan falls onto his bed.

_"Sweet dreams my dear Tris"_ Leah whispers.

"What did you say Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing Tristan Leah" answers.

Okay good night then Tristan says.

Leah and Tristan fall asleep.

In the middle of the night Darien comes running into Tristan's room.

"Tristan wake up" Darien yells.

"What is it Darien?" Tristan asks.

"Serena is running a fever and she throw up a couple of times" Darien answers.

"I'm coming Darien" Tristan says.

Darien and Tristan walk to the spare room.

"I feel terrible daddy" Serena replies.

"It's okay sweetie because I'm here now" Tristan says.

"I'm so glad that Darien went and go you daddy" Serena replies.

"Yeah me too Serena" Tristan says.

Leah walks into the spare room.

"Hi, Leah Darien replies.

What's going on here?" Leah asks.

"Serena has the influenza" Tristan answers.

"You're sick Serena" Leah says.

"Do I look like to you?" Serena asks in an angry voice.

"Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity don't so mean" Tristan yells.

"Yekes .. . I'm trouble now" Serena replies.

"You 're not in trouble I just do want you being mean to Leah" Tristan says.

"I'm sorry Leah" Serena replies.

"That's okay Serena" Leah says.

Leah and Tristan walk to Tristan's room.

"I hope Serena will be okay" Tristan replies.

"I'm sure Serena will be fine" Leah says.

Tristan falls asleep.

Leah sneaks back into the spare room, she walks over to Serena's bedside and kneels by the bed.

_"I place my powers over tonight so you be safe from harm, sweet dreams my darling Princess Seraphina and I don't want you to tell a soul that I help you feel better especially not your father or you will be in trouble"_ Leah whispers to into Serena's ear.

Leah walks back to Tristan's room.

"Darien wake up" Serena says.

"What is it Serena?" Darien asks.

"I heard someone whispers to me" Serena answers.

"You're dreaming Serena" Darien says.

"No, I wasn't dreaming Dare" Serena replies.

"Serena trust me it's just your imagination" Darien says.

Darien & Serena fall back to sleep.

Tristan is the first one up in the morning, he gets dress and walks into the kitchen.

Serena, Ami, Mina , Lita, Raye, Amara, Setsuna, Michelle and Darien walk into the kitchen a few minutes after Tristan.

"Good Mornin' everyone" Tristan replies.

"Mornin' Tristan" Darien says.

"Are you feeling better Tristan?" Serena asks.

"I'm feeling a 100% better" Serena answers.

"Gee, that was a quick recover" Tristan says.

"Yeah I started to feel better after you and Darien left" Serena replies.

"Do you know how you started to feel better?" Tristan asks.

"No, the only thing I can think of is that I heard someone say something to me but I'm not sure who is was or what they" said Serena answers.

Leah walks into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep Leah?" Serena asks.

"I don' know really but I'm pretty sure I slept with my eyes shut" Leah answers.

Tristan and the others bust out laughing.

Serena shakes her head.

"It's way to early to be acting foolish" Leah Serena says.

"Yeah I know just thought that I would try to bring smiles to your faces" Leah replies.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" Tristan asks.

"We want chocolate chip pancakes" The scouts and Darien say together.

"Is that okay with you Leah? Tristan asks.

"Yeah that's okay with me because I was thinking about having chocolate chip pancakes" Leah answers.

"Well that's good then Leah" Tristan says.


	5. Gotta Tell You

Chapter Five

Gotta Tell You

All of a sudden the phone rings.

Tristan picks it up.

"I need you to come in for your monthly check-up Tristan" the doctor replies.

"Alright Dr, Kishi" Tristan says.

"I'll see you soon" Dr. Kishi replies.

Dr. Kishi and Tristan hang up their phones.

Serena turns on the CD player.

It's on disc 4 which is Planet Pop 5.

Serena turns it to song 17.

"The song A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson starts to play.

"Why did have to put this song on?" Tristan asks.

"I like this song daddy" Serena answers.

"Well this song happens to be  mine and your mother's special song so I really don't want to listen to it right know Serena" Tristan says.

Serena turns off the CD player.

"I'm sorry daddy" Serena replies.

"That's okay Serena" Tristan says.

"I'm hungry daddy" Serena replies.

"Can you make something for breakfast Leah?" Tristan asks.

"I can do that but may I ask why you want me to make something" Leah answers.

"I'm going to head over to the hospital" Tristan says.

"See ya later daddy" Serena replies.

Tristan gives Serena a hug and kiss good-bye.

Tristan walks over to the coat rack, he takes his black leather jacket and walks through the door to hospital.

"Come with me Tristan" Dr. Kishi says.

Tristan and Dr. Kishi go into a little room

Dr. Kishi checks out Tristan.

"How I am I doing?" Tristan asks.

"I found something out just now" Dr. Kishi answers.

"What did you find out?" Tristan asks.

"You have  asthma" Dr. Kishi answers.

"Oh no it's back" Tristan says.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Kishi asks.

"Yeah I did but it's been along time since I had any problem with it" Tristan answers.

"How long was it Tristan?" Dr. Kishi asks.

"I was about 6 years old when it last give me problems" Tristan answers.

"Do you still have a inhaler?" Dr. Kishi asks.

"No, I throw it out after my asthma stop giving me a problems" Tristan answers.

Dr. Kishi leaves the room.

A few minutes later Dr. Kishi returns with a inhaler for Tristan.

"Here is a new inhaler for you and I think it would be a good idea for you to stay here till you get the hang of using it again" Dr. Kishi says.

"Can I make a phone call?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah you can Tristan" Dr. Kishi answers.

"Can you get me a phone book?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I can do that so I'll be right back" Dr. Kishi answers.

"Thanks a lot Alfonzo" Tristan says.

"I do anything for friend" Alfonzo replies.

Alfonzo leaves the room again, he returns in two minutes and hands Tristan the phone book.

Tristan flips though the phone book to he comes to the listing for Malone, he looks down the isle for Leah or Jess.

"Err I can't find it" Tristan yells.

"What are you looking for? Alfonzo asks.

I'm looking for the number of my new neighbors because that's where Serena is right now and I just wanted to let her know that I'm going in the hospital for a few days" Tristan answers.

"What is your new neighbors names?" Alfonzo asks.

"Their names are Leah and Jess Malone" Tristan answers.

Alfonzo take the phone book from Tristan and flips to S.

Alfonzo finds a listing for Kaleigh Leah Malone Serenity.

"I found it Tristan" Alfonzo says.

"Where did you find it?" Tristan asks.

"I found it under S" Alfonzo answers.

"Why would Leah's number be under S when he name starts with M?" Tristan asks.

Alfonzo has met Kaleigh a few times.

The most recent was a month ago and Kaleigh told him under no circumstances was he to tell Tristan that she was alive.

"Uh.. It's under her mother's maiden name" Alfonzo answers.

"What is the number Alfonzo? Tristan asks.

"Leah's phone number is 367-2847" Alfonzo answers.

Tristan dials Leah's number.

Leah picks after the second ring.

"This is Leah Malone" Leah says.

"Hi, Leah it's Tristan" Tristan replies.

"Are you still at the hospital?" Leah asks.

"Yes I am" Tristan answers.

"When are you coming home?" Leah asks.

"I won't be home for a few days" Tristan answers.

"Why are you staying in?" Leah asks.

"When I was little I had asthma and it's come back so Dr. Kishi wants to keep me in until "I get the hang of using a inhaler again after it's being along time since I've used one" Tristan answers.

"Well at least you will be monitor" Leah says.

"Can you look after Serena for me please?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah sure I can" Leah answers.

"Thanks a million Leah" Tristan says.

"I might come and visit sometime while you in so I can tell you my secret that's if you still want to know it" Leah replies.

"Yeah I still want to Leah" Tristan says.

"Well I better let you go know see ya soon" Leah replies.

"Bye Leah" Tristan says.

"See ya around Tristan" Leah replies.

"Can you tell Serena that I love her and that I said hi?" Tristan asks.

"I sure can Tristan" Leah answers.

Leah and Tristan hung up on each other.

Serena walks into the living room

"Who was that?" Serena asks.

"It was your father" Leah answers.

"Where is my father?" Serena asks.

"Tristan is still at that hospital" Leah answers.

"Why Leah?" Serena asks.

"When your dad was little he had asthma and it has come back so Dr. Kishi wants him to stay in for awhile until he gets the hang of using a inhaler again" Leah answers.

"Who is going to look after me?" Serena asks.

"I'm looking after you Serena" Leah answers.

It's now Saturday so Tristan has been in the hospital for three days.

Tristan is sitting with his head against the hospital looking at ceiling when Leah comes in.

"Hi Tristan" Leah says.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asks.

"I told that I might come to visit you remember" Leah replies.

"Are you going to tell me your secret?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah that's why I am here" Leah answers.

"Well come out with it Leah" Tristan says.

You see I'm not" Leah beings to say.

The nurse walks in.

"Oh sorry I am interrupting something" the nurse says.

"No, it's okay" Leah replies.

"It is time for your inhaler" Tristan the nurse says.

"Alright I'm ready Dawn" Tristan replies.

"What is your last name? Leah asks looking at Dawn.

"My name is Dawn Syms" Dawn answers.

Dawn gives Tristan his inhaler.

Dr. Kishi walks into the room.

"Dawn I need you to attend to Hotaru Tomoe right now" Dr. Kishi says.

"Did you say Hotaru Tomoe?" Leah asks.

"Yes, I did" Dr. Kishi answers.

"I'll go took after Hotaru Tomoe and Dawn can stay here with Tristan" Leah says.

Dr. Kishi nods his head.

"Okay go ahead because we haven't had any luck with her" Dr. Kishi replies.

"Where is her room?" Leah asks.

"Hotaru's room is right next to this one" Dr. Kishi answers.

Leah walks to Hotaru's room.

"You're not Dawn" Hotaru yells.

"No, I'm not but you've got me so deal with it" Leah replies.

"I don't want you here" Mistress 9 screams.

"I'm not letting you take over Hotaru Tomoe's body" Leah says.

"How are you going to stop me?" Mistress 9 asks.

Leah turns into Queen Serenity.

"I'm Queen Serenity and demand that you Mistress 9 would leave Hotaru alone forever" Leah says.

"I don't want to be evil anymore so please help me Queen Serenity" Hotaru replies.

I summon all my power as Queen Serenity so Hotaru Tomoe can free from the evil of Mistress 9 who dwells inside her so evil go away and leaves Hotaru's body" Kaleigh says.

Mistress 9 screaming and leaves Hotaru's body.

"Thanks for saving me from Mistress 9" Hotaru replies.

"You're welcome Hotaru" Leah says.

Kaleigh turns back into Leah and walks next door to Tristan's room.

"Hi, Leah" Tristan replies.

"I think it's high time that I tell you my secret" Leah says.

"Yeah I would like to know what you're secret is" Tristan replies.

"Can you close your eyes please?" Leah asks.

Tristan closes his eyes.

Leah turns into Queen Serenity again.

"Can I look yet?" Tristan asks.

"Tristan Lee Nathan Serenity you can open your eyes" Kaleigh answers.

Tristan opens his eyes to see Kaleigh sitting next to him.

"Oh my gosh Kaleigh" Tristan says.

"Did you miss me Tristan?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah I did" Tristan answers.

Tristan pulls Kaleigh into his arms and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Well I guess that's you're way of saying how much you've missed me" Kaleigh says.

"You got that right Kale" Tristan replies.

Dr. Kishi walks into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Kishi" Kaleigh replies.

"Hey Kaleigh" Dr. Kishi says.

"How you been Alfonzo?" Kaleigh asks.

"I've been great Kaleigh" Alfonzo answers.

"Can I go home now?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah you can go home" Alfonzo answers.

"That's great to hear because I miss my daughter terribly" Tristan says.

"Serena miss you terribly too" Kaleigh replies.

Kaleigh & Tristan walk back to Tristan's house.

Tristan takes his keys and opens the door.

Serena runs into Tristan's arms.

"Did you miss your father that much?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah I've really missed my father" Serena answers.

"I missed you too Serena" Tristan says.

"Can we go home now?" Serena asks.

"Yes, we can Serena Tristan says.

"I'll miss you Tris" Kaleigh whispers.

_"I will come over lately Kale"_ Tristan whispers back.


	6. Anger Rising

Chapter Six

Anger Rising

Serena & Tristan walk back over to their house.

Kaleigh is sitting on the sofa missing Tristan.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it Kaleigh" Jessika says.

"Okay thanks sis" Kaleigh replies.

Jessika walks over and opens the door to find her mother standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Jessika" Stacie says.

"Whoa, this is a surprise" Jessika replies.

Kaleigh walks over to the door beside her sister.

"It's my fave daughter" Stacie says.

_"You won't be mother's fave daughter when she finds out that you're married to Tristan Serenity"_ Jessika whispers to Kaleigh.

"If you don't be quiet then mom will find out" Leah whispers back.

Stacie walks into the hallway with Jessika and Kaleigh.

"What are you two whispering about?" Stacie asks.

"It's nothing mother" Kaleigh answers.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Kaleigh runs over and opens the door to find Serena standing there.

"Hi, Leah" Serena says.

"What you are doing here?" Kaleigh asks.

"My father wants to see you Leah and he told me to stay here until you get back" Serena answers.

Kaleigh walks over to Tristan's house and knocks on the door.

Tristan opens the door, he pulls Kaleigh into the hallway and shuts the door behind him.

"What do you want me for?" Kaleigh asks.

"I saw your mother show up and I know she doesn't like so I decided it would be better if came over here with me" Tristan answers.

"My mother is going to find sooner or later that we're married" Kaleigh says.

"Yeah I know that Kale" Tristan replies.

It's now the next day.

Stacie is taking a walk and runs into Serena and Tristan.

"Oh great it's Tristan Serenity" Stacie says.

"Yeah I could say the same thing about you" Tristan replies.

"I saw you yesterday at my daughter's house Stacie" says looking at Serena.

**"Yeah of course you did Stacie because I sent her over there"** Tristan thinks to himself.

"Who is she?" Stacie asks.

"This is my daughter Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" Tristan answers.

"Are you married too?" Stacie asks.

"Yes, I am Stacie" Tristan answers.

"Who is Seraphina's mother?" Stacie asks.

"Seraphina's mother is none other then your precious daughter Kaleigh" Tristan asks.

"How could you marry my daughter after me forbidding it?" Stacie asks.

"I married Kaleigh because I love her with all my heart and soul" Tristan answers.

"I have to go know" Stacie says.

Stacie walks back to her children's house, opens the door and walks into the living room.

"Hiya mom" Jessika replies.

"Where is Kaleigh?" Stacie asks.

"Kaleigh is the rec room playing her Sega Genesis" Jessika answers.

Stacie walks to the rec room.

"Hi, mother" Kaleigh says.

"I can't believe you went behind my back and married Tristan Serenity When I forbid you to" Stacie yells.

"I love Tristan and I was going to let you ruin my chance with him" Kaleigh says.

"I like to tell you one thing" Stacie replies.

"What is the mom?" Kaleigh asks.

"You have a sweet little girl and she reminds me of you when you were her age" Stacie answers.

"Yeah I know that she looks just like me when I was young" Kaleigh says.

"That's true for sure" Stacie replies.

"Tristan is a wonderful man and I know that if just took the time to get to know him that you'd like him a lot" Kaleigh says.

"I don't want to get to Tristan" Stacie yells.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Kaleigh runs to the door, and opens to find Tristan standing there.

"Are you going to tell the Sailor Scouts that you're really Queen Serenity?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah if you get them all together and bring them here with in the hour" Kaleigh answers.

"I can do that Kale" Tristan says.

"See you in a little while Tris" Kaleigh replies.

"See ya later Kale" Tristan says.

Kaleigh walks back inside.

Tristan calls Ami, Michelle, Mina, Lita, and Setsuna.

A few minutes later the scouts show up at Tristan's house.

"What do you want us for Tristan?" Amara asks.

"Leah has something that she wants to tell you so come with me" Tristan answers.


	7. Trip Through Time

Chapter Seven

Trip Through Time

The Sailor Scouts and Tristan walk over to Kaleigh's house.

Tristan knocks on the door.

Jessika opens the door.

"Where is your sister Jessika?" Tristan asks.

"My sister is up in here room" Jessika answers.

"Where is her room?" Tristan asks.

"It's up at the top of the stairs" Jessika answers.

"I'll be right back girls" Tristan says,

Serena walks into the hallway with the scouts.

"Hi, Princess Seraphina" Ami replies.

"Hiya sailor scouts" Serena Says.

Tristan walks up to Kaleigh's room and knocks on the door.

Kaleigh opens the door.

"Are you coming down to tell that sailor scouts who you really are now?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I'm coming Tris" Kaleigh answers.

Tristan and Kaleigh walk to the hallway where the scouts are waiting.

"What is this all about?" Amara asks.

"That' s your cue honey" Tristan whispers.

"I have to tell you girls something very important so listen up" Kaleigh answers.

"What is it Leah?" Ami asks.

"I'm Queen Serenity" Kaleigh answers.

Michelle and Amara exchange looks.

"What do you take us for?" Amara asks.

"Leah you're not my mother because my mother is dead" Serena yells.

"What do I now Tris?" Kaleigh asks.

"I think that you should take them to the moon kingdom with your powers" Tristan answers.

"That's a good idea Tris" Kaleigh says.

"Well get to it Kaleigh" Tristan replies.

Kaleigh concentrates all her powers to bring them to the moon kingdom.

"Wow, Leah is Queen Serenity Lita says.

I don't believe it" Serena replies.

"How did ever survive?" Ami asks.

"I had a little bit of power left after I defeated Queen Beryl so I use it to bring to me earth and the I just waited until was power restored" Kaleigh answers.

"Who is our new enemy now?" Lita asks.

"The new enemy is Queen Alina and she is way more powerful than Queen Beryl was" Kaleigh answers.

Serena looks at her mother.

"What's the matter Serena?" Raye asks.

"It's nothing Rayleen so leave me alone" Serena answers.

They all teleport back to Kaleigh's house.

"Can we have a sleepover  Queen Serenity?" Ami asks.

Kaleigh looks at Tristan.

"I'll help you out Kale so don't worry" Tristan says.

"What about my mother?" Kaleigh asks.

"I talk to her if she gets mad" Tristan answers.

"You're the greatest Tristan" Kaleigh says.

Tristan smiles and kisses Kaleigh on the cheek.

"I'll get everything ready and you phone the scouts' parents to find if they can stay" Tristan replies.

Kaleigh nods her head.

"Can I invite Darien?" Serena asks.

"No way Seraphina" Tristan and Kaleigh say at the same time.

"Why not?" Serena asks.

"I think that I can speak for both your father and I when I say that we don't want you hanging around Darien Shields because he is not royalty" Kaleigh answers.

"What does royalty have to with me being friends with Darien Shields?" Serena asks.

"We just don't want you to fall in love with Darien Shields because he's not royalty and that wouldn't be good for the world" Kaleigh answers.


	8. Just Not Fair

Chapter Eight

Just Not Fair

"I'm going home" Serena yells.

"No you're not going home Serena because I'm not letting you stay home alone" Tristan says.

"Fine I'm going somewhere else" Serena screams.

Serena runs out to the balcony.

"Do you girls want some popcorn?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah that's sound good Tristan" Amara answers.

"Do you think one of us should go check on Serena?" Kaleigh asks.

"I'll got check on Serena if you make the popcorn" Tristan answers.

"Okay Tris" Kaleigh says.

Tristan walks out to the balcony with Serena.

"Serena honey it's time to come back inside" Tristan replies.

"I'm not going in there" Serena yells.

"We are having popcorn" Tristan says.

Serena's mouth drops open.

"Okay I'm coming daddy" Serena replies.

Tristan and Serena walk inside.

The sailor scouts, Kaleigh and Jessika are sitting around the living room.

"Where is your mother?" Tristan asks looking at Kaleigh.

"My mother is up the guest room" Kaleigh answers.

"Do you think she will get mad if she finds me here with you?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I think she will but I don't care" Kaleigh answers.

"What are we going to do?" Tristan asks.

"I don't know daddy" Serena answers.

Tristan looks at Kaleigh.

"Do you have any good movies?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I've got a lot of DVDs and movies" Kaleigh answers.

"You've got a DVD player" Serena says.

"Yes, I do Serena" Kaleigh replies.

"Can we watch a DVD?" Serena asks.

"Yeah of course" Kaleigh answers.

"Who is going to pick out the DVD? Raye asks.

"I will scouts" Kaleigh answers.

"You better make sure it's a good one honey" Tristan says.

"The next time you call me honey you'll be in big trouble Tris" Kaleigh replies.

All the scouts bust out laughing.

Kaleigh walks over to the DVD display.

"How does The Lion King: Special Edition sound to everyone?" Kaleigh asks.

"That DVD sounds good" the scouts, Tristan and Jessika say together.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Kaleigh walks over and opens the door to find Darien standing there.

"Is Serena here?" Darien asks.

"Yes Serena is here Darien" Kaleigh answers.

"Can I talk to her please?" Darien asks.

"No, you can't Darien" Kaleigh answers.

"Why can't I talk to Serena?" Darien asks.

"I just don't want think that it's such a good idea for you to be hanging around Serena anymore" Kaleigh answers.

"Okay fine then I won't hang around Serena" Darien says.

Kaleigh shuts the door behind her.

Darien walks to the park.

"I can't believe you were that mean to Darien so I'm going to talk to him" Serena replies.

"You can't tell him who you really are Serena" Kaleigh says.

"Yeah I know that mother" Serena snaps.

"Seraphina Serenity don't you dare get lippy with me" Kaleigh says.

Serena runs to out door to the park so she can talk with Darien.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Darien asks.

"I came to talk you" Serena answers.

"Well Leah it made it quite obvious that she didn't want me around you" Darien says.

"Darien I have to tell you something about Leah" Serena replies.

"What about Leah?" Darien asks.

"Leah is really my mother" Serena answers.

"I thought you told that you're mother dead" Darien says.

"That's what I thought too but Leah is my mother" Serena replies.

Ami comes running up to Serena and Darien.

"Hi, Mikeala" Darien says.

"We've got trouble Serena" Ami replies.

Serena and Ami run off to join the other scouts.

"What's the problem scouts?" Serena asks.

"Queen Alina's henchmen are draining the energy of people as we speak" Amara answers.

That scouts don't know that Darien is watching from a tree only inches away.

"Alright girls let's get those bad guys" Serena says.

"Mercury Planet Power" Ami yells.

"Jupiter Planet Power" Lita screams.

"Mars Planet Power" Raye yells.

"Venus Planet Power" Mina screams.

"Neptune Planet Power" Michelle yells.

"Uranus Planet Power" Amara screams.

"Pluto Planet Power" Setsuna yells.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" Serena screams.

"I can't believe that my friends are the sailor scouts but I've seen it with my own eyes" Darien says.

The sailor scout run of the where Queen Alina's henchmen are stealing energy from people.

"Oh no it's the sailor scouts" Zoridna replies.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Ami yells.

Zoridna stops Mercury's attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper" Raye scouts.

Zoridna stops Mars's attack too.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Lita yells.

Zoridna stops Jupiter's attack also.

Serena starts to really scared.

"We've got a major problem here" Mina says.

"Do you think we should call Queen Serenity for help?" Ami asks.

All of a sudden a flash of power hits Zoridna.

Zoridna screams.

"Reborn Death Revolution" Hotaru yells.

Sailor Saturn destroys Zoridna with her attack.

"You save us" Amara says.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe and I'm also Sailor Saturn" Hotaru replies.

"I don't what would have happen if hadn't come along when you did Sailor Saturn" Ami says.

"It's no problem" Hotaru replies.


	9. A New Sailor Scout

Chapter Nine

A New Sailor Scout

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Serena asks.

"I'll have to ask my father first" Hotaru answers.

"We will come with you Hotaru" Serena says.

They go back to their regular clothes and then walk to Hotaru's house.

Hotaru takes out her key and opens the door.

Dr. Tomoe walks into the hallway.

"Hi, daddy Hotaru says.

"Who are your friends?" Dr. Tomoe asks.

"I'm Seraphina Serenity but I prefer Serena" Serena answers.

"Hi, I am Mikeala Mizuno but please call me Ami Mikeala says.

"I'm Amara Tenou and this is my cousin Michelle Kaioh" Amara replies.

"Hi my name is Letitia Kino but I like to be called Lita" Letitia says.

"I'm Wilhelmina Aino but I rather be called Mina" Wilhelmina replies.

"I am Rayleen Hino but don't ever call me that cause I prefer to be called Raye" Rayleen says.

"I'm Setsuna Meioh" Setsuna replies.

"It's nice to meet all for you and my name is Sachio Tomoe" Dr. Tomoe says.

A lady walks into the hallway.

"Who are you?" Serena asks.

"My name is Simone Carson" the lady answers.

"Are you Hotaru's mother?" Amara asks.

"No, I'm not Hotaru's mother" Simone answers.

"Simone is my friend" Sachio says.

"What happen to Hotaru's mother?" Ami asks.

"My mother dead when I was very young" Hotaru answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Amara says.

"It's okay Amara" Hotaru replies.

"Can Hotaru come to my sleepover tonight?" Serena asks.

"I don't know Serena" Sachio answers.

"My parents and my aunt are their so there is no need to worry" Serena says.

"What is the names of your parents and your aunt?" Sachio asks.

"My parents names are Tristan and Kaleigh Serenity" Serena answers.

What about your aunt? Sachio asks.

'' My aunt's name is Jessika Malone" Serena answers.

"Come on daddy I want to hang out with my new friends" Hotaru pleads.

"Okay Hotaru you can go but you have to call me when you get there" Sachio says.

Hotaru nods her head and gives her dad a kiss good bye.

The sailor scouts walk back to Kaleigh's house.

"Who is this Serena?" Tristan asks looking at Hotaru.

"This is Hotaru Tomoe and she's Sailor Saturn" Serena answers.

"Hi, Queen Serenity" Hotaru says.

"You don't have to call that just Kaleigh is fine" Kaleigh replies.

"Can I use your phone Kaleigh?" Hotaru asks.

"Sure go right ahead and it's out in kitchen hanging on the wall Kaleigh answers.

Hotaru walks out to the kitchen, she picks up receiver and dials her number.

"Hi, this is Simone Carson" the voice says.

"Hey Simone it's Hotaru just tell my dad that I got to Serena's house" Hotaru replies.

"I'll do that and you a good time at Serena's house" Simone says.

Simone and Hotaru hang up on each other.

"We never go to watch The Lion King Special Edition yet" Kaleigh replies.

"We can watch it now" Tristan says.

"Okay daddy that's sounds good" Serena replies.

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Setsuna, Michelle and Hotaru are sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

Tristan and Kaleigh are sitting on the smallest sofa in each others arms.

Jessika is sitting in the big armchair by the kitchen door.

"How are you Hotaru?" Serena asks.

"I'm 8 years old" Hotaru answers.

"Well I'm almost 10 years old" Serena says.

"When is you birthday Serena?" Hotaru asks.

"My birthday is in two days" Serena answers.

"Are you having a party?" Hotaru asks.

"I'm not sure yet" Serena answers.

"Well if you do have one I hope you will invite me" Hotaru says.

"Hotaru of course you're invited" Serena replies.

"Do you have friends Hotaru?" Ami asks.

"Yes, I have one friend" Hotaru answers.

"What is your friend's name?" Michelle asks.

"My friend's name is Ginger Brooks" Hotaru answers.

"We will be your friends too Hotaru" Serena says.

"That makes me so happy because now I've got 8 new friends" Hotaru replies.

The scouts, Tristan, Kaleigh and Jessika watch a few move movies.

It's 9:30 now.

It's time for bed scouts Kaleigh says.

"We're going mother" Serena replies.

They scouts head up to the guest room.

They all get ready for bed.

Hotaru borrows a nightdress from Kaleigh that is too small for Serena.

Tristan gets out 9 sleeping bags for the scouts.

Kaleigh and Tristan are two rooms down from the sailor scouts.

It is Kaleigh's room.


	10. Queen Alina Strikes

Chapter Ten

Queen Alina Strikes

Tristan and Kaleigh fall asleep.

Kaleigh wakes up around midnight and runs to the bathroom that is attached to her room.

Tristan hears her but pays no attention.

Kaleigh throws up twice, she walks back into the room and crawls back into bed.

Tristan opens his eyes.

"Are you okay Kale?" Tristan asks.

"No, I'm not okay Tris" Kaleigh answers.

"What's wrong Kale? Tristan asks.

"I've got an upset stomach, I'm really weak, and I have a splitting migraine" Kaleigh answers.

Tristan puts his hand on Kaleigh's forehead.

"You've got a fever too" Tristan says.

"Tristan I feel terrible" Kaleigh replies.

            Tristan pulls Kaleigh into his arms.

Kaleigh smiles.

"I'll look after you my Kale" Tristan says.

"I know that Tris" Kaleigh replies.

Tristan kisses Kaleigh on the top of her head.

They fall back to sleep.

A few hours later Kaleigh wakes up again.

Tristan opens his eyes and sees Kaleigh sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong now Kale?" Tristan asks.

"I'm.. so .. cold.. Tris" Kaleigh answers between shivers.

"Kaleigh you're shivering" Tristan says.

"Yeah of course I'm freezing" Kaleigh replies.

"What is could be causing this?" Tristan asks.

"Tristan it's not what it is who" Kaleigh answers.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asks.

"It's Queen Alina" Kaleigh answers.

"How is Queen Alina making you sick? Tristan asks.

"Queen Alina is using her staff to drain my power which is making me sick" Kaleigh answers.

"How do I stop Queen Alina?" Tristan asks.

"Tristan you have to destroy her staff" Kaleigh answers.

            Tristan kisses Kaleigh on the cheek and takes off to Queen Alina's layer in the negabass.

"Queen Alina you leave my wife alone" Tristan yells.

"I won't leave Queen Serenity alone" Queen Alina screams.

Tristan grabs Queen Alina's staff and breaks it over his knee.

Queen Alina starts screaming.

Tristan goes back to Kaleigh's house and walks up to her room.

"Did you get rid of Queen Alina 's staff?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah I did Kale" Tristan answers.

Kaleigh kisses Tristan the cheek.

"Do you remember what the day after tomorrow is?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah of course I do it's Serena's 10th birthday" Tristan answers.

"I was thinking of throwing Serena a surprise party" Kaleigh says.

"Kaleigh that's a great idea" Tristan replies.

"Can you get Serena out the house for a couple of hours so I can get ready for her surprise party?" Kaleigh asks.

"I can do that for you Kale" Tristan answers.

"Thanks Tris" Kaleigh says.

"It's no problem because I just take her shopping or something" Tristan replies.

Kaleigh and Tristan fall back to sleep.


	11. Unexcepted Surprise

Chapter Eleven

Unexpected Surprise

It's now Serena's birthday.

Tristan wakes up.

Kaleigh opens her eyes a few minutes later.

They walk down to the kitchen.

The scouts went home the other day.

Serena walks into the kitchen too.

"Happy Birthday Serena" Tristan says.

"What does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Kaleigh asks.

"I'd like some of my mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes please" Serena answers.

"Okay that can be arranged" Kaleigh replies.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Serena walks over and opens to find Darien standing there.

"Hiya Darien" Serena says.

"Hi Serena" Darien replies.

"How is the birthday girl today?" Darien asks.

"Darien you remember my birthday" Serena answers.

"What kinda of a friend would be if I forgot my best friend's birthday?" Darien asks.

"You won't be a very good friend" Serena answers.

"Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity this is for you" Darien says.

Darien hands Serena a single red rose.

"Oh Darien that's so romantic" Serena replies.

"Yeah I know Serena" Darien says.

Serena kisses Darien on the cheek.

"Come on in Darien" Tristan replies.

Stacie & Jess walk into the room.

"Did I hear that today is my granddaughter's birthday?" Stacie asks.

"Yes, you did Nanny" Serena answers.

"Well happy birthday sweetheart" Stacie says.

"Thanks Nanny" Serena replies.

"What was wrong in your room the other night?" Stacie asks looking at Tristan & Kaleigh.

"Queen Alina was making sick but Tristan go rid of her staff" Tristan answers.

"I guess you okay after all Tristan" Stacie says.

"Thanks Stacie" Tristan replies.

"I'm sorry that I was mean to you" Stacie says.

"That's okay Stacie" Tristan replies.

"Well I should get going now but call me once in while" Stacie says.

Stacie packs up her thing and leaves on the flight

            Stacie lives in Tampa Bay, Florida.

A few hours past and it's now 1:00pm.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Serena runs over and opens the door.

"Come on in scouts" Serena replies.

Serena and the other scouts walk into the living room.

_"Tristan get Serena outta here"_ Kaleigh whispers.

"Do you want to come shopping with me Serena?" Tristan asks.

"Sure I would daddy" Serena answers.

Tristan & Serena grab their coats.

Serena opens the front door and they both walk through it.

"Why did Tristan take Serena shopping?" Darien asks.

"I'm throwing Serena a surprise party so I need to get her outta of the house for a few hours" Kaleigh answers.

"Can we help you Queen Serenity?" Lita asks.

"Yeah sure I can use all the help that I can get then it will get done faster" Kaleigh answers.

Raye shakes her head.

"We'll make party favors" Lita says.

"I'll make a double chocolate cake since that is Serena's favorite" Kaleigh replies.

"I will make a birthday banner for Serena" Darien says.

"Why is Darien allowed in here today?" Amara asks.

"I don't understand" Kaleigh answers.

"Well the other day you said that Darien couldn't hang around Serena because he's not royalty" Amara says.

"Well I'm not going to leave Darien outta of Serena's party" Kaleigh replies.

Lita, Raye, Mina, Ami, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Setsuna and Darien walk into the den.

Kaleigh goes into the kitchen.

An hour later the cake is done.

The scouts and Darien walk into the kitchen to show Kaleigh the decorations.

"Do you like them Queen Serenity?" Lita asks.

"They're wonderful Princess Letitia" Kaleigh answers.

They decorate the house.

The doorknob starts to turn.

They're back Raye says.

"Quick everybody hide" Kaleigh replies.

The scouts and Darien run off to hide.

Kaleigh turns off the lights and then hides herself.

Tristan and Serena walk into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Serena asks.

"I don't know Serena" Tristan answers.

"Why are the lights off?" Serena asks.

"I don't know that either but maybe you should turn them on" Tristan answers.

Serena turns on the lights.

Kaleigh, the scouts and Darien jump out from the hiding places.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Seraphina" they all yell together.

"Whose idea was this?" Serena asks.

"It was your mother's idea" Tristan answers.

Serena runs over to Kaleigh and gives her a great big hug.

"Thanks mom" Serena says.

"I bought a piñata" Tristan replies.

"I want to go first" Serena says.

"Yeah of course this is your birthday party" Tristan replies.

"Can you put the blindfold on me daddy?" Serena asks.

"Sure my darling" Tristan answers.

Serena starts to turn a deep shade of red.

"Can I talk to you in private Serena now?" Kaleigh asks.

Kaleigh and Serena walk out the front hallway.

"What is it mother?" Serena asks.

"I want you to answer a question for me" Kaleigh answers.

"Alright I'll answer your question mom" Serena says.

"Have you developed a crush on your father over the 4 years?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah I have mom" Serena answers.

"Serena your father is 20 years old then you, and he help conceived you so get out over this silly crush now because your father is mine" Kaleigh says.

"Okay mom" Serena replies.

Serena and Kaleigh walk back into the living room.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asks.

"Oh it's nothing Tris" Kaleigh answers.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it honey" Tristan says.

"Thanks Tris" Kaleigh replies.

Tristan walks over and opens the door.

"Is Darien Shields?" the lady at the door asks.

"Hi, Kameko" Tristan says.

Kaleigh walks to the door and gives Kameko a big hug.

"I'm Kameko's husband Makoto Shields and I am the king of earth" Makoto says.

Kaleigh and Tristan exchange looks.

"Wow, Darien is royalty after all" Tristan replies.

"I guess this means that Serena can be friends with him" Kaleigh says.

"Serena will be happy to hear that" Tristan replies.

"How did you know that Darien was here?" Kaleigh asks.

"My sister Noreen told us" Kameko answers.

"Come on in Tristan answers.

Kameko, Makoto, Kaleigh and Tristan walk into the house.

Kaleigh walks into the living room.

"Can you come with me Darien?" Kaleigh asks.

Darien and Kaleigh walk into the hallway.

"Is this Darien?" Makoto asks.

"Yes, this is Darien" Kaleigh answers.

"Hi, I'm Makoto Shields and this is my wife Kameko Shields" Makoto says.

"Are you my parents?" Darien asks.

"Yes, we are Darien" Kameko answers.

"I thought I'd never meet you but my aunt Noreen told me not give up" Darien says.

"That's the way Noreen is" Kameko replies.

"Why did you give to my aunt?" Darien asks.


	12. Feelings Revealed

Chapter Twelve

Revealed Feelings

"We weren't ready to look after a child" Kameko answers.

"I'm happy to meet you finally" Darien says.

"Are you going to tell Darien the other thing?" Tristan asks.

"Darien I'm the king of earth" Makoto says.

"I'm a prince" Darien shouts.

"Yeah you are" Kameko says.

"_Yes, that means I can finally tell let my true feelings for Serena and be more then her friend I hope_" Darien thinks to himself.

Kameko, Makoto, Kaleigh, Tristan & Darien walk into the living room.

"Who are those two?" Amara asks looking at Kameko & Makoto.

"We are Darien's parents" Kameko answers.

"We also the King & Queen of earth" Makoto says.

"Darien you're a prince" Serena replies.

"Yeah I am Serena" Darien says.

"Who are you?" Kameko asks looking at Serena.

"This is our daughter Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" Tristan and Kaleigh say together.

"Whoa, that was just a little to freaky" Serena replies.

Darien walks over beside Serena.

"I have to talk to ya later" Darien says.

"Okay Darien" Serena replies.

"I bought this for you the other day, I'd like it to be from your father and I Kaleigh" says.

Kaleigh hands Serena a present with bunny wrapping paper.

Serena opens the present to a bunny outfits likes pajamas, tank tops, shorts, shirts and pants.

"This is from us scouts" Ami replies.

Serena opens the present from scouts to find bunny hair things, bunny hair clips, and bunny barrettes.

"Thanks scouts" Serena says.

"Is today your birthday Serena?" Makoto asks.

"Yes it is" Serena answers.

"How old are you today Serena?" Kameko asks.

"It's my tenth birthday today" Serena answers.

"Wow, in another few years you will be a lady" Makoto says.

"Yeah I can't wait" Serena replies.

Kameko starts look through her purse for something to give Serena.

"What are you doing mother?" Darien asks.

Kameko finds a little teddy bear in her purse.

"This is for you Serena" Kameko says.

"Thanks Kameko" Serena replies.

"Well I had thought it be a good idea to give my son's best friend a little something for her birthday" Kameko says.

"Can I talk to you now Serena?" Darien asks.

Serena and Darien walk to the beach.

They sit on the boat dock.

"What do you want to talk me about Darien?" Serena asks.

"I've have wanted to tell this for along time but after the other day when I found who you really are I just didn't think it was good until my parents showed to and told who I really am" Darien answers.

"What are you talking about Darien?" Serena asks.

"Oh Seraphina I love you so much" Darien answers.

"Yeah I know that Dare" Serena says.

"That's not what I mean" Darien replies.

"What do you mean then?" Serena asks.

"I love more then a friend and that's I protect you when you're trouble no matter what you always count on me" Darien answers.

"Awe, Darien I love you too and I was mad when parents told that hangout before you were prince" Serena says.

"I'm glad you feel the same about me" Darien replies.

"What did mean when that you know who I really am?" Serena asks.

"I saw you and the others transform yesterday so I know that you are Sailor Moon" Darien answers.

"I want you didn't find out" Serena whines.

"It's okay Serena I won't tell anyone" Darien says.

Darien kisses Serena on the check.

They walk back to Kaleigh's house hand in hand.

"What's going on with two?" Amara asks.

"We confessed our feelings to each other and we're together finally" Darien answers.

"Did you tell Darien you little secret crush on you know who?" Kaleigh asks.

"What is your mother talking about?" Darien asks.

"I've got no idea" Serena answers.

"Serena you know that I'm talking about the crush that you have developed on your father Kaleigh" says.

Tristan's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry it just happened while you over the past 4 years" Serena replies.

"How long have know about this Kaleigh?" Tristan asks,

"I figure it out early today and talked to Serena about it" Kaleigh answers.

"When were planning to tell me? Tristan asks.

"I was going to tell later on when we were alone" Kaleigh answers.

"Kaleigh we made a vow on our wedding day not keep secrets from each other" Tristan yells.

"I just didn't think was important that you knew" Kaleigh says.

"Well in that case I'm going home with Serena and I never want to see you every again" Tristan shouts.

Tristan scoops up Serena in his arms and they walk across the street.

The scouts and Darien went home.

Kaleigh runs up to her room and falls onto her bed.

It's a few hours later now.

Tristan is sitting in the big armchair in the living room regretting that he ever yelled at Kaleigh.

Serena walks into the room.

"Hi, daddy" Serena says.

"Oh hi, Serena Tristan replies in a sad tone.

"What's the matter daddy?" Serena asks.

"I'm so mad at myself right now" Tristan answers.

"Do you miss mom?" Serena asks.

"Yes, I miss your mother and I'm regretting about early" Tristan answers.

"Daddy don't worry to much daddy because you and mom will get back together soon" Serena says.

"How do you figure that Serena?" Tristan asks.

"I know that you and mom have a very strong love bond that will conquer anything"

 Serena answers.

"Yeah you're right about that Serena Tristan says.

"I've got to go make a phone call now" daddy Serena replies.

"I'm going up to my room for awhile" Tristan says.


	13. Let's Work This All Out Now

Chapter Thirteen

Let's Work This All Out Now

Tristan walks up to his room and flops onto his bed.

Serena dials Mina's number.

"Hi this is Rebecca Aino" Mina's mother says.

"Is Mina there?" Serena asks.

Yes, Mina is here Rebecca answers.

"Can I talk to you please? Serena asks.

"Yeah sure if tell me who you are" Rebecca answers.

"My name is Seraphina Serenity and I'm friends with Wilhelmina" Serena says.

"I'll be right back with Mina" Rebecca replies.

Rebecca walks up to Mina's room and knocks on the door.

"Come on in" Mina yells.

"A girl named Seraphina Serenity wants you on the phone" Rebecca says.

"Thanks mom" Mina replies.

"Oh no problem" Rebecca says.

Mina runs downstairs, she runs out the kitchen and picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Princess Seraphina" Mina replies.

"Hello, Princess Wilhelmina" Serena says.

"What did you want me for?" Mina asks.

"I want you to get the other scouts and come over to my house" Serena answers.

"What for Serena?" Mina asks.

"I've got a plan to get my parents back together" Serena answers.

"How are you going to that?" Mina asks.

"Mina just get yourself and the sailor scouts here on the double" Serena answers.

"Okay I can do that Serena" Mina says.

Serena and Mina hang up on each other.

Serena walks to her father's room and knocks on the door.

"Go away Serena" Tristan yells.

"I just want to ask you something you daddy Serena" says as she walks into her father's room.

"What it is Serena?" Tristan asks.

"I want to where your special place is when you want to be alone" Serena answers.

"Well if were in the moon kingdom which we're not my special out the balcony but down here on earth my special place is the beach" Tristan says.

"Thanks daddy" Serena replies.

"What are you up to Serena?" Tristan asks.

"I was wondering daddy" Serena answers.

"I know you're up something Serena" Tristan says.

Serena looks at her father.

"I'm going to see my mother" Serena replies.

"Serena I don't want you going to see your mother" Tristan says.

"Daddy it's not fair just because you had a fight with mom doesn't mean that you can keep me from see her so I'm going rather you like it or not" Serena yells.

"If you ever use that tone with me again then you will be grounded" Tristan says.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Serena runs downstairs and opens the door to find her friends standing there.

"How are we going to do this Seraphina?" Mina asks.

"I want you all to get my mother to go to the beach and I will meet you there with my father" Serena answers.

"Okay see ya later Serena" Darien says.

The scouts and Darien walk over to Kaleigh's house.

Darien knocks on the door.

Kaleigh slowly opens the door.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaleigh asks.

"We want you to come to the beach with us" Darien answers.

"Why Darien?" Kaleigh asks.

"We want to have a beach party" Darien answers.

"Okay I'm coming" Kaleigh says.

They all walk to the beach.

Serena comes running over.

"Where is your father?" Ami asks.

"My father is over there by boat dock" Serena answers.

"How do we get your mother see your father?" Lita asks.

"Serena you get your father to go over to the canteen for a treat and I'll do the same with your mother" Ami answers.

Serena nod her head and walks back over to her father.

"Where did you take off too?" Tristan asks.

"I just went to look at the ocean" Serena answers.

"Yeah like I believe that" Tristan says.

"Can you get me a treat at the canteen daddy?" Serena asks.

"Yeah sure Serena" Tristan answers.

Serena and Tristan walk over to the canteen.

"I want a chocolate chip ice cream sandwich" Serena says.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Kaleigh asks.

"Oh great not you" Tristan answers.

"I really want to talk you about what happened Tris" Kaleigh says.

"Well I don't want to talk you" Tristan yells.

Kaleigh busts into tears and starts running away down to the point.

"I think you were a little to mean t be my mother" Serena says.

"Serena this fight was all your fault" Tristan replies.

"I'm sorry about making you and mom fight my silly crush on you" Serena says.

"It's okay Serena" Tristan replies.

"Daddy I think you and mom need some alone time to talk about this Serena" says.

"Yeah you're absolutely right Seraphina" Tristan replies.

"I suggest you go after my mother" Serena says.

Tristan smiles and kisses Serena on the cheek.

Serena walks back over her friends.

Tristan runs to the lonely part of the beach and sees Kaleigh sitting on rock with the waves crushing in around her.

Tristan sits on the rock with Kaleigh.

"What do you want?" Kaleigh asks.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you early" Tristan answers.

"I should've told and I'm sorry that I didn't tell about Serena's crush on you" Kaleigh says.

"It's okay Kale" Tristan replies.

Kaleigh smiles at Tristan.

Tristan pulls Kaleigh into his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

The scouts and Darien are watching from distance.

"You did it Serena" Amara says.

"Yeah I know" Serena replies.


End file.
